All I want for Christmas
by LittleYepa
Summary: All Harry thought he'd have to do was put on the suit and listen to children tell him their hearts desires. Never did he think that one little boy might help him achieve his own. Kid!fic, Christmas!fic, semi!EWE


**AN: My muse decided I needed to write a Christmas fic 2 days before Christmas. This fic was inspired by ****Will you be my daddy? by FanofBellaandEdward but I only used the idea of Scorpius wanting to get a lover for his father and that Harry was the right one. I would also like to thank Draconis Harrison Malfoy who helped make sense of my rambling so this could be posted today. ****Now that it's finished I can go back to editing the next chapters of Open Your Eyes and Hands all Over.  
>I hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**Edit: A sequel might be in the works.**

**All I want for Christmas**

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again?" Harry asked with a frown as he stared at the mountain of red fabric that sat on the workbench in the back room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He liked red, having been a Gryffindor but even he had a limit to how much red was acceptable in one outfit. When his eyes roamed over the fake white beard beside the piles of clothes, he felt a slight pain in his heart. It had been many years since his mentor died but it still hurt to think about him. Even with everything that came out about him after the war, Harry had to respect all the tough decisions Albus Dumbledore had to make for the greater good.

"Because George asked after he got you drunk," Hermione huffed as she adjusted a 4 year old Hugo to a more comfortable position on her hip. "and you agreed. Don't you dare think about backing out now, the children are so excited to see Santa."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair making it a mess. Years after the war he had finally learned to tame it with a mix of potions and charms but he had never kicked the habit of messing it up when he was stressed. Not that it mattered tonight since it would be hidden by the wig and hat. "Why can't Ron do it again?"

"Because Rose wants Ron to take her to see Santa this year." Hermione said as she absently removed a strand of her hair from Hugo's mouth. "She's turning into such a Daddy's girl lately. If I didn't have Hugo I'd be jealous." She laughed as she bounced her little boy making his squeal.

Harry couldn't help smiling at his best friend and godson. He was so lucky to have so many friends who wanted him to be apart of their childrens lives since he couldn't have any of his own, though not from a lack of offers. Ginny had been more than willing to marry him and produce children. . .once she had retired from Quidditch that is. It was a tempting offer since he wanted to start a career before having children until he realized that women just didn't do it for him.

At first Harry denied it, even tried dating a few muggle women while Ginny was away, all of which had failed. One of the women had dumped him because her brother flirted with him and he might have drunkenly flirted back. He withdrew from everyone as he tried to come to terms with his sexuality only to come to the realization that his dream of a house filled with children would never come true. He hadn't seen anyone in weeks when a panicked Ron showed up on his doorstep rambling on about Hermione, saint Mungo's and bleeding.

Panicking himself, he reopened his floo and jumped right in shouting 'Saint Mungo's', landing face first on the floor of the waiting room with Ron landing on top of him a few seconds later. They rushed off to where the Healers were looking after Hermione but weren't allowed in the room. With the amount of screaming and cursing coming from the room they weren't upset by this fact.

A haggard looking mediwizard exited the room hours later and told them that both Hermione and Ron's daughter were fine and that a Healer would be out soon to tell them more and ran off to start the paperwork. After more waiting it was relief when 2 Healers and 3 medi wizards finally exited the room and informed them that Hermione went into premature labour which had caused bleeding, but she got there on time and they had stopped it. But not enough for Hermione to stay pregnant so they had to deliver her. They were given the ok to go see her now just not to cause too much noise the new mother and child need to rest.

Ron rush straight into the room, not even bothering to wait for the healer to finish once he had the go ahead, Harry waited and thanked the Healer before he walked into the doorway and watched the new family coo over the baby.

"Harry we'd like me our daughter Rose Alima Weasley-Granger." Hermione said tiredly.

"Good choice, much better than Ganesa." Harry said, a happy smile for the first time in weeks down at the bundle.

"We were wondering, mate, if it's not too much trouble, since you've already got Teddy and all, if you'd be Rose's godfather. We really want you to be part of her life."

Harry stared at the couple in shock his vision going slightly blurry. His friends have given him a precious gift and what did he do to deserve it? Nothing, all he had done was hide away from those who cared about him and brooded. He couldn't even think of the last time he spent time with Teddy or have a cup of tea with Andromeda. He felt like a right git.

Maybe, now that he would never have children of his own, he could spend his time with the wonderful children already in his life and those to come. Parents could always use a break and he would be the best uncle Harry anyone with could ask for.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked in a worried tone. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat and her cheeks were red from the exertion but Harry couldn't help to think she looked as gorgeous as she always did.

" Err . . .Or if you don't want to, we'd understand." Ron said looking awkward and scratching his neck.

"I do." Harry's voice broke and he smiled at his friends only then realizing that his vision was blurred because tears were slowly falling down his face. "I really do, it's just. . .I. . ." Looking down at the sleeping bundle and back up at their concerned faces, he broke down. Everything came spilled out, the failed relationships, his attraction to the male gender and the thought that he'd never have children,

Ron and Hermione listened to their friend and when he was all done they told him they accepted and loved him and would always be there for him, soon after Harry came out to everyone else and their reactions were pretty much the same. Ginny reacted badly, but her anger subsided over the years and even forgave Harry and becoming his friend again. Everything was as normal as it used to be but harry still haven't found someone to love yet.

George popped his head through the curtain dividing the workroom from the main part of the shop. "Harry you need to get ready right now the line is already out the door." Then disappeared behind the curtain.

Harry groaned and picked up the large red trousers. "You'll be fine Harry," she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you out there." And exited the room so Harry could change in private.

Putting on the suit wasn't difficult, he even used a mild sticking charm on the beard and wig having seen many children pull Ron's beard off last year than cry. All set he picked up the strap of bells and exited the room Weasley Wizard Wheezes and bellowed_ 'Ho ho ho' _which caused all the children to start screaming and cheering. He took a seat on the large plush chair, which was the same color as his suit and watched as George and his assistant tried to calm the over excited children. Harry could spot many familiar faces of friends and their children and thought this might not be so bad.

One by one the children clamored into his lap and expressed their hearts desires. Little Daniel Creevey wanted an Ever Changing Colour Teddy Bear while Dominique Weasley wanted a doll that looked like her, a new set of dress robes with matching shoes and a crup or two. Rose wanted the complete works of Tatianna Rhonda and Hugo wanted _'ball'_.

The end of the line was in sight when a little girl with dark skin, black hair pulled up in a bun and topped with a green bow approached him. Harry helped her hop onto his lap before asking in a deep voice the same thing he's asked every child he'd seen that night. "And what's your name little girl."

"Abigail Zabini," She stated proudly. "and I've been a very good girl."

"Have you?" He asked amused. "If I were to check my list you'd wouldn't be on the naughty list, hm?" He gave her a knowing look.

"Well I might a fed my vegetables to Bevis when my parents weren't looking." She said looking guilty. "But that's not enough to get me on naughty list, right? I'll still get a present?"

"We'll see," Harry chuckled, Teddy used to do the same thing when he thought Harry wasn't looking. "If I do decided to bring you one what do you want?"

"A Pygmy Puff please!" Abigail said with a big smile, one of her two front teeth missing.

Harry handed her a candy cane and then helped her off his lap, but instead of running off to her parents like all the other children, she ran towards a little boy with white blonde hair who was clutching a silver dragon to his chest and sucking his thumb. _'Your turn now.'_ Harry heard her say and she pushed the little boy forward.

The boy shyly made his way towards Harry when he waved him forward. "What's your name?" Harry leaned forward and asked in a soft voice so as to not scare the boy.

"Scorpius," He said quietly hiding half his face into his dragon.

"Well hello Scorpius, what an interesting name." Harry smiled. "Would you like to come sit on my lap and so you can tell me what you want for christmas?" Scorpius nodded and lifted one of his arms Harry could pick him up. Once seated comfortably in Harry's lap the little boy looked up at him through his lashes.

"Now have you been a good boy for your parents Scorpius?" Scorpius nodded his head three times instead of verbally replying and Harry couldn't help the big smile that appeared on his face as he looked down at the adorable boy. He looked like such a sweet shy boy unlike Fred II and his best friend, Alexander, who only look innocent when they were up to something. "That's good and what would you like me to bring you?" He asked only for the reply to the mumbled into the dragon. He shook his head in amusement. "If I can't understand what you're saying then I won't know what you want and then you might not get anything."

Scorpius became determine and lowered the dragon from his face. "I wants to get a boyfriend for my daddy."

"A boyfriend?" Harry asked shocked, so far the children had only asked for toys, pets and even a sibling or two, but never before had Harry heard of a child asking for a boyfriend for their father. "Scorpius, Santa can't give-" Harry started to say but a little boy had already moved to place the dragon in between the arm of the chair and Santa's leg, so it wouldn't fall into the ground and reached into his pocket to pull out a picture.

"The one pleas." He said with a big smile that showed a few of his teeth were missing. "Daddy likes him the best and Uncle Baise says he likes him and he would make very daddy happy." Scorpius looked so proud of himself for being able tell Santa what he wanted but Harry was just shocked and confused. In the picture was himself from when he was 15, the picture had been taken in secret since in picture Harry was busy chatting with someone who was half out of the picture.

"Scorpius. . .I can't just give you a person for christmas. . ."

"But you're Santa! And I've made sure to be extra gooder this year!" He cried, his eyes filling up with tears.

"I still can't just give you a person." He said quickly, starting to panic. He didn't like it when children cried and often found himself giving in once it got to that point. He had no clue how to handle a situation like this.

"Please!" A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

Harry wiped away the tear with his thumb. "I. . .I'll try, Scorpius, but I can't make any promises ok?"

Scorpius rubbed his eyes with his fist to try and clear his eyes of unshed tears and shyly looked backup at Santa. "'Kay"

"Good boy." Harry said with a strained smile. "Now I bet your. . .guardian is getting tired of waiting. Go on." He helped the boy off his lap and gave him a candy cane. Abigail rushed up and pulled him away, towards a couple who Harry recognized as Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson or was it Zabini now? Harry waved goodbye to the two children but his attention was quickly taken by the next child.

By the time the last child was running off to their parents with a giant smile on their face and a candy cane in hand, Harry had forgotten all about the shy little blond boy and his strange request. That is until Harry went to stand up and stretch his stiff body only to see a silver stuffed dragon fall on to the floor.

It was late and a warm bath and a hot chocolate with Teddy was calling him, is what he told himself as he got changed into his street clothes and left the store with the Dragon in hand. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do with it but he could figure that out later.

At 6:30 in the morning Harry and Teddy headed off to the Burrow for opening gifts and brunch like they do every year. He waved to Ginny and her fiancé Nicholas Campbell, a fellow chaser from the Appleby Arrows, as he has them on his way to the kitchen. Ginny and Nicholas had met during an international training camp and had been a big hand in their friendship being rekindled.

In the kitchen Molly bustled around preparing mountains of food, so once all the gift for open they could eat. With the amount of people who showed up, it amazing be finished before noon.

"Anything I can do to help Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked out of habit, even though he knew his offer would be refused.

"Of course not, dear. I've got everything handled and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly? You're 31, practically an adult!" She huffed as she spelled the cooked bacon out of the pan and onto a plate with a warming charm already on it.

"Always one more time Mrs. Weasley." Harry chuckled as he was ushered into a seat across from Hermione who was feeding a sleepy Hugo a bowl of porridge. A cup of coffee, perfectly made the way he liked it, appeared in his hands seconds later.

"'Morning 'Mione."

"'Morning." She yawned and they heard a stampede of little feet running down the stairs, childish voices chanting 'Presents! Presents!' They both didn't move as they knew the children would first sort out the presents then go searching for everyone, only once everyone was gathered were they allowed to open them.

"So. . ." Harry said slowly not really know how to word his question without giving too much away. "Yesterday went pretty good."

"Hmm." Hermione hummed as she watched her son wake up enough to take the spoon and feed himself.

"But there was one little boy, with white blonde hair, Scorpius I think, he left behind his stuffy. Do you know his parents?" He asked as he stared into his coffee and switched it around. "I saw him with the Zabini's."

"Scorpius? That'd be Malfoy's kid."

"Malfoy?. . .He has a kid?" He asked surprised.

"Who has a kid?" Ron asked as he walked into the kitchen yawning and scratching his stomach.

"Malfoy, did you know?" Harry is turning in his chair to look at his other best friend.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, Rose always complains that he always picks the best books during free time but if she so much as looks at them he'll just give them to her. It it's hard to imagine such a nice kid being raised by Malfoy." He took a seat next to Hermione and clutched at a coffee that was placed in front of him.

"Ronald! You know that Malfoy has changed since we were in school." Hermione reprimanded her husband.

"Yeah. . .alright."

So Malfoy likes him. Harry was surprised that he wasn't put out by this idea. If he had been told this before meeting Scorpius he might been but he was able to raise such a sweet boy and it just made Harry curious in a good way.

Teddy and a gang of little children came running into the kitchen, complaining that they were taking too long and that they were just waiting for the four of them, Hugo having joined the group when they ran into the room. They pulled Harry, Ron and Hermione, Molly having said she'd to start without her as she was almost finish, into the enlarged sitting room, which was already quite full. They ended up sitting wherever a spot was free.

The children ripped into the presents and the room was quickly filled with excited chatter and screaming. Harry mind wandered to the little blonde boy that left behind the dragon and has the strangest Christmas wish he had ever heard.

Harry ended up leaving the Burrow early with a promise to be back in time for dinner, with a quick stop at Grimmauld Place to pick up the forgotten toy, apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor and strolled up the drive to the front door. Before he could change his mind a house elf answered the door then popped away before he got its name. It felt like forever before he saw his ex-rival and cursed himself for not realizing sooner that Scorpius was Malfoy's son, they look so similar.

"Potter?" Malfoy said the familiar name but it lacked the cold sneer that used to accompany it. "What are you doing here?"

"Er. . .sorry for just showing up when you're probably busy with family." Harry watched as Malfoy's eyes roam down his body and he felt his cheeks flush. "I was the Santa yesterday and Scorpius left this behind." He held up the silver dragon. Why didn't he think this through? He could have stopped by another day or sent it by owl.

Malfoy let his hands linger over Harry's as he took the dragon. "Thank you, I was wondering where this went. He never goes anywhere without it."

"You're welcome." Harry said trying not to check out how good looking Malfoy had gotten over the years. Fatherhood was very good for him. "I should-"

"DADDY!" A voice yelled out then little feet could be hard pounding on the ground towards them. "Why did you leave? I was about to open grand-mère present." Scorpius trailed off seeing that they had to guest. "I knew it! I knew Santa could do it." He clapped his little hands together and looked up at Harry.

"You ask Santa for Mr Potter?" Malfoy asked his son but didn't look away from Harry, his eyebrows raised.

"No. . ?" Scorpius said turning his head to look sheepishly at his father. Then turned back to Harry looking hopefully. "You're coming in, aren't you Mr-?"

"Potter." Malfoy supplied his expression between annoyed, amused and pleased. Having figured out what Scorpius ask Santa for. "Mr. Potter was just dropping your dragon off."

"But you gots to stay!" Scorpius looked up at him with a pleading expression.

"I. . .I really should be going." Harry said nervously, the thought of staying and seeing how much Malfoy had changed over the years was very tempting. It didn't hurt that Malfoy was gorgeous and possible had a thing for him.

"I insist Harry." Malfoy purred his name, there was an emotion in his eyes that Harry could only place as desire. "You've come all this way, surely you can come in for a few minutes and have some tea and sweets."

"Well. . ."

"Please!" Scorpius begged.

"For a few minutes I guess." Harry said relenting. Scorpius gave him a big smile and he knew he made the right decision.

"Go on then and let the others know we'll be having a guest joining us." Malfoy said as he steered his son further into the house.

"'Kay." Scorpius said running off the way he came.

"Such a good kid."

"He must be for Santa to give him what I've been asking for for years." Malfoy said as he pulled Harry forward into a surprise kiss, the door slammed shut behind them. "Maybe I should try being good more often if the presents are as good as this."

**The End**


End file.
